Blurred
by Zesty Bod
Summary: The lines become blurred when Bella lands the acting role of a lifetime. The only catch: she must shed her clothes and do a sex scene with the enigmatic Edward Cullen. M for sex, drugs, and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**BLURRED**

**Summary**: The lines become blurred when Bella lands the acting role of a lifetime. The only catch: she must shed her clothes and do a sex scene with the enigmatic Edward Cullen.

Chapter 1: Escape

Forks, Washington. Bella Swan had been trying to escape the small town since the second she'd arrived. She had been dumped there when her mother decided to travel the world. Six years had passed since that fateful day, and Bella was still stuck in the rainiest, gloomiest city in the world. The plan had originally been for her to spend her senior year of high school with Charlie and then go off to college, preferably in a warm, sunny place. But right after graduation, Charlie had gotten sick and Bella couldn't bring herself to leave him. She postponed her dreams of higher education in order to care for her father. No sooner had Charlie gotten better did Billy Black die. And once again, Bella couldn't leave. Jacob Black had become her best friend in the small town and his father's death had devastated him. Bella was his support system, so she stayed.

Now at the age of 24, Bella was working a dead-end job as a waitress at the only semi-classy restaurant within a thirty-mile radius. She'd given up on college and between caring for all the men in her life and trying to make ends meet, she had ended up in a rut. Every day was the same. She'd wake up in the morning in her tiny apartment on the outskirts of town. She'd call Charlie to check up on him. Then she would dress for work and spend the next twelve hours on her feet, taking orders and scraping up whatever measly tips people left her. She rarely made it home before eight o'clock. But no matter how tired she was or how downtrodden she felt, her spirits were always lifted when she opened the door of her apartment and smelled food in the oven.

Tonight was no different. Bella shook her wet umbrella and leaned it against the wall. Her shoes squeaked as she walked into the kitchen to find her now-fiancé, Jacob, making her dinner. Bella was exhausted: her feet hurt, her back ached, and she had to do it all again the next day. But Jacob's cooking never ceased to put a smile on her face.

"Lasagna?" she asked. Jacob turned and smiled, nodding his head. Their friendship had transformed into more after his father's death. Bella had been his rock, and one night a hug led to a kiss. And the rest was history.

"You know that's my favorite," Bella said, stretching her back. "What's the special occasion?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," Jacob smiled. He knew that he absolutely melted her heart when he smiled, flashing his straight pearlescent teeth. His cropped black hair seemed to frame his handsome tanned face perfectly, and Bella could never decide whether she liked the short hair or the longer 'do better.

"Well that's very sweet," Bella sighed, rounding the kitchen counter to give him a hug. Jacob gladly accepted and they spent a few quiet minutes in each other's arms.

"How was your day?" he asked quietly, kissing her forehead before pulling away to check the lasagna.

"Same as always," she shrugged. "Tiring. What about you? How's the garage?"

Jacob owned the only mechanic's garage in Forks, and thanks to the old cars in town, he got quite a bit of business.

"Busy," he smiled. "Thank God nobody here believes in buying a car that's less than ten years old."

Bella smiled and when Jacob pulled the lasagna out of the oven, she saw the perfect layer of bubbling cheese on the top.

"Oh my God," her stomach grumbled. "That looks so good."

"Go change," he said. "I'll make the table for us."

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She went back to the bedroom and stripped out of her work clothes, happily tossing them into the laundry basket. She changed into some shorts and an old T-shirt that read "Property of Forks High School." She almost laughed at how accurate the shirt was. Oftentimes, Bella did feel like she was the property of Forks; she feared she would never break free of the town's gloomy hold on every person who set foot there.

"Aw, Jake," she said as she walked back into the kitchen and saw Jacob lighting some candles on her small, two-person table. He'd decorated it as romantically as he could, considering the sparse furnishings and decorations Bella had in the apartment. "This is so sweet."

He smiled and took her hand, guiding her to a chair and placing a napkin in her lap.

"This is really too much," Bella said, even though she was enjoyed his attention.

"Nothing's too much for my future wife," he winked. He cut her a generous piece of lasagna and placed two breadsticks on the plate, and he set it in front of her. After he made his own plate, he sat down and pulled a bottle of chilled wine out of a pail.

"Wine for the lady?" he asked.

"Jacob," Bella laughed. She could feel her face flush as she nodded and Jacob filled up their glasses. He held his up and smiled.

"To us. And to our futures."

Although Bella didn't see much of a future to look forward to, she smiled and toasted her glass against his.

"To us," she echoed.

They ate dinner together, talking mostly about their jobs and their plans to move after the wedding. They had set a tentative date but nothing was confirmed yet. Bella knew that she absolutely did not want to get married in Forks because there were only a few days out of the year where the sun actually shone, and she couldn't be sure which day it would be this time around. They had agreed to have a small destination wedding somewhere in California, attended by Charlie, Renee, Phil, and a couple of Jacob's closest friends. Bella secretly hoped that Jacob would fall in love with California and decide that he wanted to stay there after the wedding, but she knew that was unlikely. Jacob felt a sense of loyalty to Forks, not only because it was his birthplace, but it was the tie to his father.

"Well that was perfect. Thank you," Bella said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Jacob's lips. He smiled.

"I have a confession to make. I lied earlier when I said there was no special occasion."

Bella was instantly confused. She wasn't sure what special thing could have prompted this romantic dinner. They were already engaged, after all.

"You got a phone call today," Jacob continued. "While I was here making dinner. I didn't recognize the number so I let the answering machine pick it up. I think you'll want to hear the message."

Bella still had no clue what was going on, but she sat quietly while Jacob got up and pushed the play button on the machine. The female automated voice spoke.

_One new message. Received at 6:59 PM._

"Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked, but Jacob immediately hushed her and motioned for her to listen.

"_Hello, this message is for Isabella Swan. My name is Anne Matthews. I'm the casting director for the film 'Blood Lust.'"_

Immediately, Bella's heart stopped and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"_I was quite impressed with your audition for the role of Evangeline, and after viewing some of the other auditions, we've narrowed the list down to five and you are one of them. The final audition will be next Friday, in Los Angeles. You can call me back for all the details."_

Anne left the number but Bella was in such shock that she didn't even hear it. She was too busy shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she said over and over. Jacob grinned and clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Bella! You killed that audition! You're going to get this part!"

Bella was still in shock and she only broke out of it when Jacob whisked her out of her chair and pulled her into a bear hug. Her heart and mind were racing and before she could control it, she was crying. But they were tears of joy.

"I can't believe this!" she said excitedly.

And she really couldn't believe it. Bella was a big fan of the 'Blood Lust' book series and when she found out they were making a movie and holding auditions in Seattle, she tried out. She hadn't expected anything at all to come of it. She was just a fan with hopes of a ticket out of Forks. Now she had a one-in-five chance of landing a huge role in a surefire blockbuster movie.

Finally coming out of her fog, Bella returned Jacob's zealous embrace and they laughed together, bubbling with excitement. Bella called her mom and dad to tell them the good news but to warn them not to get their hopes too high. After all, there was still a competition for the spot.

"You call her back and I'll wash the dishes," Jacob said, still reveling in Bella's good news. "And congratulations again," he grinned. Bella grinned back at him and kissed him several times before carrying the phone back to her bedroom. She shut the door and took a few deep breaths as she called Anne Matthews back.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Um, yeah. Hi, is this Anne?" Bella asked, already angry with herself for sounding like a bumbling idiot.

"This is she. Who's calling?"

"Um, Bella Swan. I-Isabella Swan. You called me earlier about…"

"Oh yes, Isabella," Anne answered, her tone much less formal. "You prefer Bella?"

"Yes, I do," she responded, feeling more at ease.

"Well, Bella, I'm glad you returned my call. I was thoroughly impressed with your audition. And your file said that you've never acted before. Is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's right."

"Well how about that?" Anne laughed. "I supposed you'll want to know the details."

"Yes," Bella said, her excitement growing all over again.

"The final audition will be next Friday at ten o'clock, at my house. I'll email you the directions if that's okay."

"Yes…"

"Perfect. Now there are a few things we need to discuss. Number one, the leading man in this film is Edward Cullen. Do you know him?"

"The name sounds familiar," Bella said, racking her brain over who Edward Cullen was. The truth was that Bella really didn't watch a lot of movies or keep up with celebrity gossip too much. When she wasn't working, she was reading, which didn't leave much time for anything else.

"Well he's very sweet and handsome but he is a little…mysterious, I guess would be a good word. He stays out of the Hollywood spotlight."

"Oh okay."

"He's done a lot of independent films and he's widely respected and sought-after. So we're very lucky to have him on this project with us. He can be a little intense sometimes but if you can pull off a good audition with him, you'll land the part."

Bella's heart skipped a beat and she nodded. "Okay."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to foot the bill for your own plane ticket and lodging accommodations. Is that something you can do?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bella responded, even though she knew that money was tight. Surely between Charlie, Jacob, and her own funds, she could scrape up the cash for the trip.

"Now there is one huge caveat that I need to inform you of, which might make you get out of this right now. If you're uncomfortable with what I say, then you can decline and we'll find someone else. I won't think any less of you, of course."

"What is it?"

"This film is going to be a little more…involved…than the books. A little more erotic, I supposed you'd say."

Bella gulped. Erotic? Eroticism and sensuality weren't exactly her thing. She was a natural klutz and she didn't find herself all that sexy.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"There is a sex scene," Anne continued. "And some nudity. On your part."

Bella's eyebrows shot off her face. "N-nudity?"

"Nothing tasteless, of course. Just probably a couple of shots of your breasts and some simulation of sex."

Bella nearly stopped breathing at that point. She wanted this role, desperately, but she wasn't sure she was willing to take her clothes off for it. She always hated that women in Hollywood only seemed to get notoriety _after_ they had shown some skin. Not to mention how Jake would fell about it. Or her parents.

"Well, that's something I need to think about," Bella answered honestly.

"I completely understand. Take a few days, mull it over, and call me back."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

Bella hung up and fell back onto the bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. This was just her luck. Once she got a chance to make it out of Forks and to do something really cool, there had to be strings attached. Nudity? She groaned and closed her eyes. Bella barely looked at herself nude, much less did she want to show all her goods to the world.

"Bells?" Jacob asked, poking his head into the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly, opening her eyes and waving him over. She made some space for him and after he lay next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"There are some…details…about the part that I'm not sure I'm okay with."

"Like what?" he asked, brushing back her hair with his hand. Bella really didn't know how she would break the news to Jacob. He was very protective of her and she was sure that he would blow his stack at the thought of her getting naked.

"There's a sex scene," she said tentatively. She felt Jacob stiffen underneath her, but he tried to play it off.

"Oh," he said, continuing to rub her hair. "Okay."

"And…some nudity."

His hand stopped its motions then and Bella closed her eyes. She knew it. Just as soon as opportunity had landed in her lap, it was going to disappear. There was no way Jacob would be okay with this, and Bella wasn't even sure that _she_ was okay with it.

"Wow," he said quietly, still frozen in his position. Bella sat up and looked at her fiancé and then she shook her head.

"I'm going to turn it down," she said sadly. She slowly slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom to do her nightly hygiene ritual. A few minutes lapsed and Jacob appeared in the bathroom doorway. Bella had toothpaste foam around her lips and she raised her eyebrows at him as if to ask what he was thinking.

"I support you," he said lowly. "I mean, this isn't what I'd want you to do obviously. But if you want to, then I'm okay with it."

Bella didn't know how to respond. Jacob was being completely selfless because she knew for a fact that he was not okay with it. But he also knew how much it would mean to Bella to make it as an actress, after giving up all her dreams for him and his family. She hated to think that guilt was forcing him to say what he said, but she was sure it had something to do with it.

"Jake…" she started, after she spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth.

"You should do it," he said more firmly this time, as if he would become more okay with it as time passed on. "If you're comfortable with it, of course. You might not ever get another chance like this."

Bella stared into his endearing brown eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She still wasn't sure she was comfortable with the requirements of the job, but knowing that Jacob stood behind her took an enormous weight off her shoulders. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"I love you so much. Your support means everything to me."

She could feel Jacob smile against her skin and he nodded. He pulled away and smiled.

"You might not have such an easy time convincing Charlie."

Bella chuckled and nodded; that was true. Charlie would surely have an aneurysm knowing his only daughter was going to flash her skin on the big screen. But Renee would talk him down because Renee would probably be totally okay with it. That was one of the perks of having a hippie, laidback mom who still believed in Flower Power.

Bella took the next two days to think about her decision and her personal stance on getting naked. The more she thought about it, and the more she weighed the advantages and disadvantages of it, the more she came to grow accepting of the idea. She didn't think she had a horrible body. Sure, she was pale as a ghost and tipping on the side of too skinny, but she supposed that it could have been worse. She could have had really bad spider veins or unsightly stretch marks.

She really made her decision after a grueling day of work which produced less than $20 in tips. She knew that she just couldn't eek by life anymore and she wanted something better for herself and for Jacob. Forks had served its purpose but it was time to grow up and grow out. So after she got home, she picked up the phone and called Anne Matthews.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Anne? It's Bella Swan." Bella took a deep breath and then nodded to herself. "I'll see you on Friday."


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

Chapter 2: Introduction

Edward Cullen was not pretentious. He knew that from the outside looking in, that was probably hard to believe. After all, he was a young, handsome, successful actor who could take any role he chose. He owned a house in Malibu, right on the water, and he had his pick of the beautiful women that littered California. But Edward rarely partook in the pleasures attached to his fame. Most of the women he encountered were only after his money, and he just generally didn't enjoy the party scene. He was a natural loner with a small, tight-knit group of friends whom he hung out with almost every night. He enjoyed it that way.

This particular Friday morning, Edward rose bright and early and went for a run. He loved to run along the beach, his iPod buds in his ears. Running cleared his head and made him feel at one with the Earth. It also provided him a physical outlet to work out the frustrations of celebrity. The tabloids made fame look so wonderful and easy, but the truth was that the constant attention was infuriating. The non-stop flashing of bulbs from the ever-present paparazzi often pushed Edward to the brink of his sanity. That's why he hardly ever went out: he didn't want his whole life documented by some stalker photographers with no lives of their own.

After his run, he returned to his home and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He liked to think that he was a pretty healthy guy. He stayed away from pork and red meat and he tried to drink plenty of water and juice. He toed off his running shoes, leaving them near the door, and he noticed that his phone was flashing as it sat on the counter. He rarely carried his phone with him while he ran. He preferred to be disconnected from the world, even if only for a short while. Edward checked the missed call. It was Anne, the casting director of his new movie. Edward had worked with Anne several times before and he liked her. She knew how to sniff out new talent, and she never pried into his private life, unlike some other so-called professionals.

He had actually only signed onto "Blood Lust" on Anne's recommendation. Edward usually opted for independent films, and when he did do commercial movies, he tried to pick meaningful ones. He didn't necessarily see anything meaningful about playing a vampire, but he did find it slightly cool. He'd always been intrigued by the mysterious and supernatural, and playing a vampire would be an acting adventure for him.

"Anne," he said through the cellular speakerphone, stripping off his clothes as he walked into his large master bathroom. "What's up?"

"Good morning, Edward," she said in her usual chipper voice. "I was just calling to remind you that we have our final auditions today at my place. Ten o'clock."

"I didn't forget," Edward responded, playing his phone on the marble bathroom counter as he started his shower.

"Five girls. Hopefully it won't take too long."

"Fine," he said, ready to hop into the warm water.

"Oh and don't drink any coffee this morning. You'll have to kiss them all and I don't want to run any of them off with your coffee breath."

Edward chuckled a bit and decided against reminding Anne that he didn't drink coffee. "Sure. Got it."

"Great. See you at ten."

Edward took his time in the shower and hummed all the while. He was a happy guy, even though the media had constantly painted him as a brooding, moody, unhappy soul. He knew that at times, he could definitely be brooding and moody, but that was usually because he was tired of being followed and having his picture taken without his permission.

After the shower, he didn't bother to do anything with his so-called famous hair. Edward often liked to wear it in the most unruly way he could muster, signifying his refusal to conform. Unfortunately for him, the hair-don't had become a hairdo and a dead giveaway to his identity, even if he was wearing nondescript clothes and sunglasses. So today, he decided to cover it up with a skull cap in the hopes that he might go unnoticed.

On the way to Anne's house, Edward rode with the top down and opted to leave the radio off. The sounds of the open road were more than enough music for him. When he arrived at Anne's house, he didn't bother to put the top back up and he let himself in through her front door. Anne had a very large house because not only did she have a good job, but so did her husband. They didn't have any kids, so they were able to spend all their money on themselves.

"Anne," Edward called, unsure of where she or the auditioning young women might be.

She appeared from her oversized living room and waved him over.

"You're right on time. Everybody's here, so let's get started."

Edward nodded and he knew that it was time to go into brooding mode. He only showed his true colors to his friends and those he trusted. To everyone else, he preferred to keep up the façade the media had created for him. He followed Anne into her living room, where five young, frightened young women waited anxiously. Another woman, Carol Wilson, was there. She was the author of the bestselling "Blood Lust" series, and she had personally requested Edward for the leading role of Tobias.

"Carol," he nodded respectfully.

"Ladies, this is Edward Cullen," Anne introduced him. Edward gave the group a small nod and briefly surveyed the girls. They were all brunettes and all attractive in their own ways. Other than that, he didn't think anything of them, and certainly nothing sexual. He absolutely did not get involved with actresses, especially actresses with whom he was working. There was too much drama attached and such romances caused far too much public interest.

"Okay," Anne clasped her hands. "You are all aware of what scene we are doing today. If you," she said, pointing to the girl on the far left of the long couch, "would stay, we'll get started. The rest of you can follow me."

The first girl stayed behind and she smiled at Edward. He didn't return it. He wasn't trying to be mean but he did want to get into character. Tobias was a rather intense individual and this was a rather intense scene, so it was better to get ready than to make nice with a girl he might not ever see again. He clearly intimidated the girl because she got a little flustered and began to run her hands up and down her jeans. Edward just waited; he didn't take off of his hat or do anything else until Anne returned. She sat down next to Carol and smiled at the two actors.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, from the top."

Edward and the girl said their lines, which led to a kiss. The script called for it to be passionate but in reality, it was mostly awkward. Edward wasn't surprised; he had just met the girl and she was nervous.

The next two girls didn't fare much better. They all seemed to be fine actresses, inexperienced but talented. But Edward wasn't sure if they were right as his leading lady. Something was missing: that spark.

"Thank you very much," Anne said to the third girl. "We'll be in touch. Before you leave, would you mind asking Isabella Swan to join us?"

Edward watched the girl leave and then he looked at Anne and Carol.

"What do you think so far?" Carol asked.

He responded by waving his flat hand back and forth, as if to say 'so-so.' The fourth girl came in and Edward briefly locked eyes with her. She, of course, looked nervous. But there was something different about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Okay," Anne smiled. "Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella. Let's see some acting."

Edward stared at Bella, not offering her a smile just like he'd done with the other girls. But Bella's reaction was different. She didn't cower or get flustered. She just stared right back, her lips slightly parted and her thick dark hair flowing past her shoulders. Edward didn't usually notice such things, but he did acknowledge that she had great hair. It had a natural bounce and body to it.

And in that second before they began to read their lines, he realized what was different about Bella. She had nothing to lose. The other girls had all possessed a vibe about them that their lives depended on getting this job. They wanted to make it in Hollywood and attain the very fame that Edward hated. But Bella didn't exude that same feeling. She seemed like a woman who had a chance and she was taking it, but if she didn't get it, she'd move on. He liked that. They rehearsed the first few pages of the required scene and then came to the juicy part.

"Where were you, Evangeline?" Edward asked, staring into Bella's brown eyes and becoming the 19th century vampire in the script.

"Looking for you," Bella answered softly, never breaking her eyes from his.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here? Didn't I tell you not to search for me?" he growled.

"You are not my master," she said lowly, her voice sounding a little like a growl itself. Edward almost cracked a smile but he kept it in check.

"I may not be your master but I am your bedmate, am I not?" he smirked. "I think that allows me some privilege over you."

"_Were_ my bedmate," she corrected, narrowing her eyes at him. "But after your behavior tonight, I am not sure you shall be so entitled in the future." Bella turned her around abruptly, her glorious hair swaying every so slightly. Edward grabbed her arm, not too tight, and he spun her back to him. Her chest was crushed against him and their faces were so close that he was sure she could feel his breathing on her lips. She smelled good, light and fruity. The second girl had smelled like cigarettes, which was an immediate turn-off.

"Is that so?" he said in a dangerous whisper, deciding upon closer inspection that Bella was rather attractive. She was pretty but not in the conventional sense. There was an understated beauty about her, accentuated by her hair, her expressive eyes, and her pouty lips.

"Yes," she whispered in return, and Edward was actually slightly excited to kiss her. There was some chemistry between them, at least in his opinion.

"Then I suppose I shall have to change your mind."

Edward placed his hands on Bella's hips, securing her in place as he leaned down and pressed hips lips against hers. He knew it was rather awkward to swap tongues with a girl he'd known for a total of five minutes, but the kiss had to be passionate. So he titled his head to the side, getting a better angle, as he licked Bella's lips. She knew the score because she didn't hesitate to unleash her tongue on him and before Edward knew it, they were making out. For real. And it was enjoyable. Still, it wasn't out of control. Bella kept her hands to herself and while she did allow the kissing, she wasn't pushing for more. Many girls would have, and that was yet another thing that made her stand out.

"O-ookay," Anne said, and Edward realized that he had no idea how long he'd been sucking face with Bella. They pulled away, their lips creating a smacking sound, and for a brief dazed moment afterward, they stared at one another. If Edward didn't have a strict rule against dating and screwing actresses, he would have absolutely taken Bella home and nailed her. If she was willing, of course.

"Wow, that was…" Carol nodded several times and she seemed lost for words. She made a loopy gesture with her hand.

"Very good," Anne completed for her and smiled. Edward disengaged from Bella and he saw a little flush in her cheeks. She was either embarrassed or aroused or both. Any combination was fine with him because the dash of color looked good on her.

"Bella, we will certainly be in contact. Before you leave, would you send the last person out?" Anne asked, still wearing a smirky smile after that prolonged make-out session.

"Sure," Bella said, briefly looking down at her Converse tennis shoes. Edward did smile that time. She was embarrassed. How endearing. She looked up at him and gave him a small nod but said nothing. He bit his bottom lip and eyed Carol and Anne.

"Do we really even need to audition the last girl?" he asked. "I'm fairly sold on Bella."

"Gee, really?" Anne chuckled. "I though you two were about to go town on each other."

"Chemistry," he shrugged.

The talk about Bella ceased when the last auditioning woman entered the room. She was good: better than the first three but not as good as Bella. The choice was obvious. After she left, Edward nodded his head at the women.

"I'll leave you ladies to discuss the options. I'm headed home."

They said their goodbyes and Edward hopped back into his car. He felt good about Bella and he was certain they would get along just fine. For the next several hours, he ran errands and picked up groceries. That was another thing that set him apart from of his famous counterparts. Edward liked to live a regular life. He did his own shopping and cleaned his own house. He didn't have maids or a butler or a personal assistant. The closest thing he had to a personal assistant was his agent, Alice, who also doubled as his sister. She did things for him every now and then, but only because she wanted to.

By the time Edward returned home, it was early evening. He made some fish and vegetables for dinner and no sooner had he put his dishes away did his front door open and in paraded his motley crew of friends. The aforementioned Alice and her fiancé, Jasper, as well as Edward's other sibling, Emmett.

"Hello, hello," Alice said cheerily, ever the happy one.

"Wipe your feet," Edward reminded. He was a bit of a stickler about the cleanliness of his home.

"You are such a woman," Emmett teased him.

"We brought the Dark Knight," Jasper said, settling himself on Edward's pristine white couch.

"We've watched that a million times," Edward reminded him.

"Hey, there is no limit to how many times we can watch the Oscar-winning performance of the Joker, okay?"

Edward shook his head. Even though he was an actor, he knew less about movie history than Jasper. Jasper knew every Academy Award-winning performance and movie in the history of the awards. He'd made his friends sit through more than one dreadful movie simply because the film had won a few trophies.

"You guys can start without us," Edward said, motioning his head to Emmett, who understood the silent communication. "We'll be right back. Crack open some beers if you want."

Edward and his brother went back to his bedroom and he locked the door. He didn't even have to ask in order for Emmett to know what he wanted. Emmett pulled out a bag of white powder and tossed it to Edward.

"I was starting to run low," Edward said, carrying the bag into the bathroom and spreading some of the powder on the sink counter. He situated the particles into two neat lines and then pulled out a ten-dollar bill and rolled it up. He stuck the end of the rolled-up bill into one nostril and swiftly snorted one of the lines.

"Whoo," he said as he felt the pleasurable sensation of the cocaine entering his body. He handed the bill to Emmett, who snorted the other line. Edward sniffed a few times and checked out his appearance in the mirror. He was certain that neither Jasper nor Alice knew about his cocaine habit, and he wanted to keep it that way. His drug use had started a few years earlier, at one of the few parties he attended. He tried it, mostly to see what it was like, and his usage had gradually increased. He introduced it to Emmett, who was now his snorting partner. Edward never did it without Emmett because he felt that if he started doing it on his own, he would fall into addiction. As of now, he refused to say that he was addicted because he didn't do it every day. He didn't even do it every week; just once every couple of weeks and maybe a few times on the weekends.

"Here," Emmett said, sliding the bag towards his brother. "Keep it here. I don't want Alice to go looking through my stuff and find it."

Edward nodded and eagerly waited for the effects to take hold. He was always very energetic afterwards and he liked to go for a nightly run on the beach. He changed into his shorts and hoodie and told his friends that he would be back later. He jogged along the shoreline, listening intently to every sound of his shoe crunching the sand. He could hear his heart and his breath with every step, and he smiled. He felt free.

When he returned to his house, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were still watching their movie so Edward hopped in the shower again. When he got out, his phone was ringing.

"Anne," he answered.

"Just in case you were unsure, we offered the part to Bella."

Edward cracked a smile. "I'm shocked," he teased.

"She's never acted before, but I think she should be in good hands. Be nice to her."

Edward was never overly nice or social with his co-stars. He was never mean but again, he cared deeply about his privacy and the fewer people initiated into his inner circle, the better. He cracked a smile when he thought about his brief interaction with Bella. She was different. He liked that about her.

"I'll try," he responded.


End file.
